A love Far From Reality
by Thewanderingspiritofstories
Summary: This is basically A harem without Plot story, Scourge is dating a harem of girls, and Sonic is a poor lost soul looking for someone to love. All Ideas are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, Izzy here! While my brain is on brain fart mode on my other story, I'll just post a little think I'd call H.W.P (Harem Without Plot) Something to keep me and my dear readers (You) busy with TaStY stories lol, enjoy! :)_

* * *

A love Far From Reality

CH 1

Alice's P.O.V

'A love like this is far from normal…' were my current thoughts as I snuggled against my lover. My name is Alice and I'm in a polygamy relationship with one Scourge the hedgehog.

I honestly don't know how in the world our love became this unreal, at first we used to accept a third partner in bed every now and then, then it became once a week, then it turned to be once every two days, and so on. Now we have a harem of women. Of course, I'm always his number one, but he wouldn't say that to the others.

We have a good handful of women with us, their names being; Amy Rose, a smart pretty pink hedgehog, Rouge the bat, a sassy jewel thief with a straight bangin' body, her twin sister Ava the bat, a classy jewel thief with a feisty streak, Tikal the echidna, a shy girl with a good heart, Lana the hedgehog, a feisty girl with a party side, and last, but not least, Blaze the cat, a witty feline with strong confidence.

The amount of women we have is unreal, but we couldn't help it, we were all in love with the young stud.. It all happened almost a year ago…

~one year ago, normal P.O.V~

Young Alice was walking around with her boyfriend, Scourge the hedgehog, the two of them were off to a nearby club to get drunk and hopefully take someone home with them. They entered a club named Club Vortex, and went over to the bartender and ordered a few drinks, as they downed it, they went on the dance floor to spot out a good partner.

As they danced, Alice spotted someone in the distance, a pink furred female.. She felt entranced by the young female.

"Babe, I found our target." she told him as she pointed over to the pink female.

Scourge smirked lustfully. "Let's do it!"

They made their way to the young female, who was sipping a martini and smiled.

"How's it goin'? The name's Scourge, what's yours?" he greeted flirtatiously.

The pink female blushed. "M-My name's Amy Rose.." she replied shyly.

Scourge put an arm around her shoulder. "Tell me young Rose, are you lookin' for a good time?" he asked her.

Amy blushed harder. "I guess.. I just got finished dumping my ex, Sonic." she explained to him.

He got a bit thrown off by what she said, Sonic, was Scourge's twin brother, he knew he had a girlfriend but he didn't think it was this hottie!

"I see.. How about letting off some steam by coming back to my place?" he suggested as he ran a finger down her shoulder.

Amy shivered. "S..Sure.."

"Though, I have a request."

"What's that?"

Scourge presented Alice. "Would it be too much trouble to ask for a threesome with my lady here?" he asked as Alice gave Amy a seductive wink.

Amy blushed heavily, she quickly downed her drink. "I..I wouldn't mind.." she said nervously.

After that night, Amy became intoxicated with the two lovers, she often met with them at the club and would talk with them, sometimes even coming home with them.

Two months later, Amy had became their third lover, she expressed her feelings for them and they accepted her with open arms… and bed..

Alice had gone to the club and spotted something she liked… one ivory bat with a beautiful body and unique aqua eyes, and another one that was a more silver color with Red eyes and a pretty busty body, by the way they communicated, it was obvious they were sisters, Alice made her way to them.

After a few minutes of flirting and smooth jokes, she managed to get them to go to her home and come to bed with her other lovers. For the two bats, it took longer than Amy to accept their feelings for the three lovers, they were always taught that love was between two people, not more than two..

Eventually, about four months later, they gave in due to the overwhelming feelings and became a part of the relationship.

At the same time, Alice was flirting with a young female named Tikal, she met her at a park late at night sitting by a lake. Alice had always met up with her and talked to her, slowly getting closer and closer to seducing her, after a few weeks, she got what she wanted and bought her home and had her way with her.

It took a few weeks but Tikal noticed her feelings for the duo and eventually confessed her love, to which she was accepted.

As for Scourge, During the months the twins would deny their feelings, Scourge was flirting with a young female by the name of Lana, she was a light blue colored hedgehog with periwinkle eyes and a petite body, Scourge met her two months ago, he had been trying to get her to come to bed with them, but she only rejected because she always said she had parties to crash, until finally she was convinced to go when he promised her a party at his place, after their little party, she was quick to become infatuated and immediately got accepted.

Lastly was Blaze the cat, the two lovers met her at a party, rather than the club. Lana invited the two to crash a party with her and there, they met Blaze. It took the lovers a few weeks to manage to have her in their bed, and even longer for her to reveal her feelings for them. After that, the two lovers stopped looking for anyone else, they thought their little harem was good enough with the beauties they had.

It wasn't that they didn't like the girls for their personality, they actually did fall in love with each of the girls little by little, despite the fact that they went to bed with all of the girls on their first meeting, and the girls felt the same way about them. For the two hedgehogs, life was good...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Izzy here with the second chapter of my H.W.P story, hope you guys liked the first chapter :) any thoughts, suggestions, or ideas you have, leave me a review or you can PM me about it :)

* * *

CH 2

~Present time~

Scourge was rubbing Alice and Amy's side, they were looking for a new home to purchase for all of them, the home that they have was a little too crowded.

"So what house do you think would be perfect?" Amy asked.

"Hmm… I'm on the lookout for a mansion-like home." Alice answered.

Amy smirked at the young female. "Is it so that we could have parties?"

Alice wagged her tail. "Of course." she said giggling.

Amy winked as she gave Alice a squeeze at her rear.

As the three of them looked around for a home, they suddenly bumped into Scourge's twin brother, Sonic, he looked like he was depressed rather than his usual cocky spirited attitude.

Sonic looked up and gasped as he saw Amy and the two lovers.

"Ames! I've missed you so much!" Sonic said as he went to hug her.

Amy stepped to the side and held onto Scourge.

Sonic looked at Amy with hurt eyes. "Amy.. can't you see that I love you? After all the times you've chased me and begged me to marry you and I finally see the beautiful woman that you are and you break up with me! Why?!"

Amy huffed. "You wouldn't give me the one thing I wanted; marriage, after dating you for years, I've waited for your proposal, I'd even ask you to marry me but you would dodge the question, I got sick and tired of waiting and gathering up dust and finally found someone who treats me right!"

Sonic looked crushed. "W..who-"

Amy answered his question by kissing Scourge, making Sonic green with envy.

"No way… Can't you see that my brother has a girlfriend already! He talks about her almost all the time with me!"

Amy shrugged. "I know."

"You know?"

Amy smiled and went and gave Alice a kiss as well.

"I'm dating them both."

Sonic's eye twitched. "Y..You left me and went to these two? Are you kidding me?! These two are the worst duo!"

Scourge and Alice crossed their arms. "We are not!" they said in unison.

Sonic sneered at them. "Yeah you are! You do nothing but go clubbing and seducing others and never speaking to them again! That's right I know! I found out when I was at the club drinking, the bartender thought I was you and asked if I was still looking for a third party for you and your girlfriend, he told me everything when I told him I was your brother."

Amy glared at him. "Well it's clear that they like me since they didn't cease contact with me!"

Sonic glared at the duo. He looked back to Amy with sad eyes. "Ames… come back to me, please? I promise I'll make things right, I'll marry you if you'd like, whatever you want I'll give it to you." He declared.

Scourge didn't say anything, but he didn't like the fact that he was trying to steal Amy back, he had fallen too deep for Amy to just up and leave.

Amy crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, but.. I've fallen in love with them, I don't want to leave them."

Sonic's eye twitched. "I see…. I'll see you around then…"

Sonic left, his hands in his pockets and his head hung low..

Amy shrugged and continued to walk with the two lovers.

"You okay Rose?" Scourge asked.

Amy snorted. "Of course. Sonic is honestly just a weenie." she said with a giggle.

Scourge smirked. "Not wrong there."

After a few hours of searching, they finally found the house of their dreams, it was a nice huge home with a pool in the backyard, a few bathrooms, a big dining room, and enough rooms for the women. The three smiled, this was the perfect home.

They spoke to the person selling this home, but there was a problem.

"Well gee I'd love to sell the house to you right here and now, y'all seem like very nice folks but.. There's a potential buyer already on my list." the young man said.

Scourge's eye twitched. "Who is it?"

"It was a young hedgehog that looked exactly like you, except that he was blue.. He came by with a squirrely looking girl and asked for this place."

The three of them huffed. "What will it take to be able to have this house?"

The young man thought for a few seconds. "Throw in another few hundred bucks so that I can take my wife out, and the house is yours."

The three of them looked at each other, it was simple enough.

"Sure." Alice said as she paid for the house.

The man smiled happily. "Pleasure doin' business with you folks!" he said as he left.

The three lovers smiled. They had a new home that was big enough for all of them.

"We should head home and get the other girls." Amy suggested.

The two lovers nodded and they went to the other ladies.

As they entered their old home the girls all hugged the two lovers.

"Welcome home!" they said in unison.

They two smiled and rubbed their heads.

"We finally got a new home girls, get dressed and pack up." he told them.

All the girls excitedly got dressed and packed up their belongings. The two lovers packed up their things and they left.

XXXXXXX

Scourge and the girls went over to the new home, only to see Sonic and a squirrel talking to the previous owner of the home.

"What do you mean you sold it?! You promised me and my girlfriend this house!" he yelled.

"Now, now young man, the couple that bought this home were very upstanding folks, they were kind."

Sonic quirked a brow. "And just who are these people?"

Scourge walked up. "That would be us."

Sonic turned to Scourge, he noticed that behind him was a gaggle of beautiful looking girls.

"No way! You!?"

The young man smiled at Scourge. "Thanks for the money by the way! It'll surely make my wife happy!" he said as he smiled brightly.

That sentence made Sonic furious. "You bribed him?! How low can you possibly go!"

As Sonic insulted Scourge, the women behind him grew furious, Lana walked up to Sonic and slapped him.

"How dare you insult him like that?! Scourge is a caring nice man! Look how he helped that home seller over there! He can make his wife happy with that money! What have you done for anybody!? Have you donated money to people to make their significant others happy!? I don't think so!" she snapped.

Sonic held his cheek in shock. The squirrel walked up to Sonic. "We should go." she said as she tried to drag him away.

Sonic glared at Lana. "What have I done?! What have I done?! How about saving the world from egghead! How about saving people from any danger that may fall to this place!? Is that good enough for you!?"

Lana tsked. "Egghead hasn't attacked us for years! You can't use that card forever! He actually sells items that help with our everyday lives! He isn't evil anymore! And what danger has fallen to this place!? There is no danger! You don't save anyone anymore! Danger doesn't exist anymore!" she snapped.

Sonic stood silent. She was right, there was no danger, he hadn't needed to save anyone in a very long time. The closest saving he had done was save a child from getting ran over for trying to catch a ball.

Sonic kept stuttering, he didn't know what to say. He sighed as he gave up.

Lana smiled triumphantly and went back to the group. Scourge smiled at Lana, she was always so fearless and told people out, outright.

Sonic looked at Scourge. "Don't tell me she's also yours.."

Scourge smirked. "The group behind me are all mine. You jealous?"

Sonic stood silent. He was, he didn't understand how Scourge was able to get all the girls, he was rude, a perv and egotistical. Meanwhile, he was nice, a gentleman, and he wasn't a perv. What did Scourge have that he didn't?

"No, I have someone beautiful and right for me." Sonic replied as he held the young squirrel. "This is my new girlfriend Sally."

Scourge's lip twitched. Ironically, Sally was one of his many bed partners, Sally noticed Scourge and cringed slightly, she had liked him for many months but gave up on him when he wouldn't call her back.

"I see…"

"Sally here, is sweet, caring, nice, and she is also pure, she doesn't sleep around like you do, snot face."

Sally looked at her toes while Scourge held in his laughter, it seems that Sally hasn't told him.

"I see.. But I'll have you know that I've given up my manwhore days, I spend my days with my lovely women."

Sonic quirked a brow. "You stopped sleeping around? Unlikely."

Scourge smirked. "Go to club Vortex and ask the bartender yourself, me and him are good friends so he'll let you know."

Sonic's lip twitched. "Whatever, enjoy your stupid house, I'm leaving."

As Sonic walked with Sally, he caught sight of Amy, he felt his heart throb with pain as he took in her beauty.

"I still miss you Amy." he whispered at her as he left.

Amy groaned as she rolled her eyes. Soon the group entered the home and everyone was excited on how big it was.

As everyone enjoyed the home, Alice came up to Scourge and purred, he immediately knew what she wanted. He smirked and gave her bottom a smack.

"Naughty girl." he whispered to her.

"You like it." she replied as she licked his cheek.

Scourge growled and nibbled on her shoulder, however, the others noticed.

"Oh scourrgee.." the others purred.

"You had fun with Alice last night, why not give us a turn?" Rouge purred.

Scourge smirked. To him, life was good. He grabbed Rouge and Alice, promising the others a turn after, and went to the master bedroom and began their fun..


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! izzi here once again with my H.W.P story. I hope you guys are liking it so far! BTW THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMONS :O

* * *

CH 3

It was three A.M. when Scourge woke up, on his right side was Lana, and on his left was Blaze, they were completely knocked out from all the fun they had, Scourge slid out of bed and went downstairs for a quick snack. As he came into the kitchen, he saw someone already rummaging through the fridge, he smirked. It was Tikal. She always woke up in the middle of the night due to her hunger, she had a high metabolism since she always works out during the day.

Scourge snuck up behind her and gave her a nice hard smack on her bottom. Tikal jumped as she turned around.

"Scourge you scared me!" she whined.

Scourge chuckled as he hugged her. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." he told her as he rubbed her rear.

 _ **~LEMONS BEWARE CHILDREN UNDER 18 GET OUT XD~**_

Tikal blushed as she purred. She knew what he wanted, even though she's been with him for a long time, she still trembled, she was always nervous when it came to their sexual encounters.

As Scourge gave Tikal a deep kiss, Tikal purred as she wrapped her arms around him.

Scourge lifted Tikal and had her on the counter as he kissed her neck. Tikal purred and whimpered, she was always very sensitive whenever she was kissed around there. Scourge slowly took of both of their clothes as he gave her a love nip on her shoulder. The green male then slowly sealed himself inside the young echidna. She moaned as he started to thrust hard and fast, he grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze and fondle them around, making the young female moan louder.

"Shhhh, we don't wanna wake the others now do we?"

Tikal's response was a mere whimper as she shook her head.

"Then come and bite down on my shoulder if you want."

Tikal blushed and bit down on the green male, she whimpered as his thrusts began to pick up in speed. Soon enough, the two lovers reached climax, Scourge gripped Tikal's thighs tightly as Tikal had bitten down hard on his shoulder as their climax came hard.

They panted heavily as they held onto each other.

"I..I love you Scourge.." Tikal said shyly.

Scourge smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

Soon the two lovers went to their rooms for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXX

The next morning arrived, everyone woke up with high energy, Scourge went downstairs and saw Rouge and Ava cooking breakfast. It made him smile, they've always cooked breakfast in the morning for everybody. He walked over to the two and spanked their rears.

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked.

The twin bats giggled. "We're having some pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs." they said cheerfully.

Scourge smiled. "Can't wait." he said as he went to look for the other girls.

He soon found Amy with Lana and Alice watching T.V. with Amy and Lana laying their heads on her legs. With a satisfied smile he went to find Tikal and Blaze.

He went upstairs and found Blaze in her room, brushing her hair. He looked over to Tikal's room and found it empty.

'Must be on her morning jog already.' he thought with a sigh.

As he went downstairs, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it and frowned upon seeing Sally.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

Sally looked at her toes, fidgeting. "S..Scourge… I… I wanted to take the chance to finally see you in person and confess to you… You've ignored my phone calls for so long and I couldn't stand it! Please! Tell me you accept my feelings!"

Scourge sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his head, he noticed a blue figure approaching their way, and thought of something devious.

"Now be honest with me squirrely, are ya being honest? Or are you just toying with me?"

"I..I mean it! After that night we shared I couldn't stop thinking about you!"

"But what about ole' blue? Aren't you still with him it'd be a little rude to steal a man's girl, even I have standards."

"I-I am.. But If the feeling is mutual, I'd dump him immediately!" she confessed.

Scourge smirked. "Well, you have your chance now, he's right behind you."

Sally's eyes became small upon hearing that statement. She turned around and saw Sonic, he looked pissed and broken.

"What the hell..? What the hell Sally?! I thought you loved me! I thought you were pure!" he yelled.

Sally's lip quivered. "S-Sonic.. I-it isn't what it looks like!"

"I think it is what it looks like! I heard what you were saying! You don't have to dump me, we're THROUGH!"

As Sally ran away crying, Sonic looked towards Scourge.

"...I heard what you were saying.. I.. appreciate that you at least asked her if she was still with me.."

Scourge nodded. "I may be a womanizer, but I at least have the decency to not flirt with another guys chick."

Sonic nodded.

It was silent for a few minutes until Scourge looked over to his brother. "You wanna hang out for a bit?"

Sonic perked up for a second. "Sure, I guess.."

Sonic and Scourge went inside, upon entering, the women immediately glared at the blue blur.

"What's he doing here?" Lana sneered as she crossed her arms.

"At ease girls, my brother's going through a rough patch, I just wanna try and help him." Scourge admitted.

Lana huffed as she nodded. "Fine. As long as he doesn't act like a jerk."

Scourge chuckled as he gave her a head pat. "He'll behave, I promise."

Lana blushed and nodded, she scampered off to the living room to watch T.V.

"She really likes you huh.." Sonic pointed out sadly.

Scourge nodded. "They all do, and believe or not but I love them back." he admitted.

Sonic quirked a brow. "I find it hard to believe but if you say so.."

Sonic and Scourge sat in the dining room after a few more minutes.

"So what's going on through that 'heroic' mind of yours?" Scourge asked.

Sonic looked at him skeptically. "Why are you wondering about me? You never bother me unless you want something."

Scourge sighed. "Alright, yes, I'm an asshole. However.. After spending time with all my girls, I've.. learned a bit of compassion. After seeing you and Sally go at each other, I saw something. It was a sign of loss, pain, and agony. Something like I've gone through from my time taking over Anti-mobius. I did what I did because I tried to find something to fill the void.. But no matter how much money, fame, and whatever else I got came to me, the void was never filled. It was only until I came here and met Alice that I started to finally fill the void. She built up my confidence and freed me of my agony, she saw me as a regular person, not some carbon copy of the blue hero, but enough about me, we're talking about you. Why the hell are you so down in the dumps?"

Sonic sighed heavily. "I guess after seeing that Eggman stopped attacking, I figured.. Why not try settling down? So after some thought, I thought I'd go to Amy's place, I had realized that the whole time, I actually did love her and I wanted to settle down with her, After dating her for awhile, I guess I was taking too long to 'pop the question' and she left me… The thing is, I was… actually planning a vacation all the way to Soleanna and ask her there… I had the tickets with me and when I was about to ask her, she told me she was done with me… after that.. I guess I sorta became depressed. She… she did mean a lot to me, but I see that she's happier with you…" he explained.

As Scourge was about to speak, they heard sniffling and saw Amy, her eyes glistening.

"S...Sonic… was that true…?" she asked.

The young male nodded. "Before you would let me speak, you just threw a whole rant and left. Not even giving me a chance to say anything."

Amy sniffled. "I-i'm sorry, if only I wasn't thinking about myself for once." she whimpered.

A sudden realization hit Sonic as he was about to speak. He looked towards Scourge.

"W...Would you be pissed if we made up?" he asked.

Scourge sighed. "Not pissed, more hurt seeing as how I fell deeply for Amy.. but… I'm not her keeper, I just want her to be happy." he stated.

Amy bit her lip. She was in a huge dilemma, she had to choose between her lover, Scourge, or her hero, Sonic.

"I...I can't make a decision right now. I'll give you guys an answer later tonight. I need to think this through." Amy said as she left.

Scourge and Sonic looked at each other. "You're not thinking about fighting over her are you?" Sonic asked.

Scourge shook his head. "No.. Whatever she chooses, I'll accept it. Even if it hurts."

XXXXXXXX

Amy was upstairs, she was with the rest of the girls.

"I just don't know what to do.. I certainly love Scourge but… I just found out also that Sonic really was going to propose to me and I found that I still kinda love him…" she explained.

Tikal rubbed her back. "Look deep within your heart and find the answer, whatever it may be, we won't like you any less." She stated.

Amy nodded.

"Tell me, what are the things you love about the two?" Blaze asked.

"Well… Scourge is… Loving, caring, passionate, cute, He has a bad boy flare, he's courageous, a fierce lover, protective, and loyal." Amy explained.

Blaze nodded. "And what about Sonic?"

Amy chewed her lip. "Well… He's my hero… He saved me whenever I got captured by Eggman. He… He's nice… and um…"

Amy was stumped.. She realized that she in fact did not love Sonic, she loved his fearlessness and willingness to save others. She loved the fact that he took time out of his day to save her..

"Amy? Are you okay?" Alice asked her as she had been silent for a long time.

The pink furred hedgehog nodded. "Yup! I made a decision!" She beamed.

Amy ran downstairs and saw Sonic and Scourge still talking, they noticed her presence and looked at her.

"You made a decision already?" Sonic asked her.

Amy nodded. "Sonic… I'm sorry, but I choose Scourge… What I thought I felt for you was nothing more than just misunderstood happiness. From the first time you saved me, I was filled with overwhelming joy that I misinterpreted as love. It was the reason why I kept running after you. I thought I was in love with you when in fact I was actually grateful for your actions. I hope you can understand." she explained.

Sonic nodded as he felt a pain in his chest, it hurt knowing that the young female didn't love him at all, it was just a misunderstood feeling of gratitude..

"I...I understand.." he said as held back tears.

He stood up. "I'm going to head out now.. See ya later." he muttered as he left.

Amy sighed heavily.

"Is that really the reason you didn't choose him?" Scourge asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, it was just a misunderstanding."

Scourge nodded. "So let's change the subject, where are the other girls?"

"Upstairs."

Scourge and Amy went upstairs, while Amy went to her room, Scourge took a peek in the other rooms, his eyes widened as he caught the most boner-inducing sight ever….


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! HeAdS uP tHeReS a LeMoN hErE! anyway, hope you guys are enjoying my story!

* * *

CH 4

 ** _~LEMON HERE CHILDREN UNDER 18 GO AWAY :O~_  
**

Tikal was giving Alice a massage, something she did often to the other girls, it helped relieve their tension. The two of them were completely naked, Tikal was sitting on Alice's back, and massaging her shoulders, Alice was purring loudly.

Scourge growled lowly as he felt his jeans tighten. He watched as Alice made a small moan like sound as Tikal pressed down at the middle of her back. Tikal slid off of her, she told Alice to flip over, as she did, the young echidna sat on her again and began massaging her breasts, it made Alice giggle and moan slightly.

Scourge bit his lip, he knew he could walk in at anytime, but he just wanted to watch this small intimate moment his girls were having.

He watched Tikal rub down Alice's stomach, reaching just close to her sacred areas. He watched Alice bit down on her lip as she continued to purr, Tikal cupped her region.

'Do you want it?'

'Y..yes..'

Scourge bit his lip harder as he watched Tikal pleasuring Alice, Alice whimpered as she moaned, Tikal purred as she started to lick Alice's breasts. Scourge growled a bit louder from arousal, however, Tikal's ears twitched to the sound of it, she looked towards the door and saw Scourge watching.

Tikal and Alice blushed heavily. "H..Hello.." Tikal squeaked.

Scourge merely walked up to Tikal and gave her a deep kiss, making the young echidna purr.

Alice, got up and took a hold of Scourge's hard-on.

"It seems that you're harder than usual, did watching us make you this hard?" she asked as she rubbed it through his jeans.

Scourge smirked. "I couldn't help it, you girls looked so beautiful." he said as he gave Alice a kiss.

Alice smirked. "You perv.." she teased.

Scourge returned the smirk as he gave her rear a squeeze. "You know it.."

Alice slid off Scourge's jeans and boxers, Tikal took hold of his hard on and began to stroke.

Scourge hissed as he felt the softness of her hands.

Alice gave his hard on a few licks as Tikal continued stroking.

Soon, both girls were licking his hard on, Scourge chewed his lip as he felt immense pleasure. He grabbed both girls and pinned them down, he took his erection and shoved it deep in Alice's sacred region. As he thrusted, he used his fingers to pleasure Tikal's sacred region, both females were moaning and whimpering from pleasure.

Both females pant heavily as they felt immense pleasure from Scourge's hand/Erection.

As Scourge continues his thrusting, both females suddenly start to twitch and moan loudly as they reach their climax. Scourge bites down on Alice's shoulder as he reaches his peak as well.

 _ **~LEMON IS OVER:D~**_

The three lovers pant heavily as they slowly come down from their high.

"Y..You're amazing.." Alice pants.

Scourge smirked. "Good to know I'm able to please you."

Alice smiled lazily as she snuggled against Tikal, who seems to have fallen asleep.

Scourge smiled and gave them both a kiss as he got dressed and walked out the room.

As he walked through the halls, he found Lana dressed up.

"Going to crash another party?" Scourge asked with a smirk.

Lana smirked back. "Yep! Someone's gotta show them how to party!" She exclaimed.

Scourge chuckled as he shook his head. "Have fun."

Lana winked as she left, before Scourge walked back, he noticed he didn't hear the door shut. He looked back and saw Sally once again.

"What do you want squirrely?" He asked.

Sally looked to her feet. "Y...You never gave me an answer.. After what happened, I found that my feelings still haven't changed after the incident and I still want to be with you…"

Scourge pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed heavily.

"Sally.. That night we shared, it was nothing more than just a one night stand. You even told me yourself that you were fine with no strings attached!"

Sally bit her lip. "I know.. But.. after that night.. I found that I couldn't stop thinking about you and Alice.. You guys, despite the fact we slept together on the first night we met, were amazing.. Please! Accept me!"

Scourge was ready to speak, but Alice, who seemed to still be naked, walked out after hearing yelling.

"What's with all the racket?" she asked as she went over to Scourge.

Scourge took off his shirt and put it on Alice. "Sally's here."

The young female looked over and saw Sally, who seemed to look like she was ready to cry.

"How goes it? Are you trying to get another night together in?" she asked.

The young squirrel shook her head. "No..I came and wanted to see if..if you guys would accept me.."

Alice looked surprised. "You do?"

Sally nodded. Alice looked at Scourge with a quirked brow.

"Are you going to do it?"

Scourge scratched the back of his head. "I don't knooww… I'm not sure how I feel about her."

Alice nodded. "Understandable. Do you need time to think about it?" she asked.

Scourge took a thought. "Alright, Sal, I'll give you an answer tomorrow afternoon, I need time to think."

Sally nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then.." She walked out the house with a sigh.

Alice looked to Scourge. "Are you really going to think about it or are you just saying that so that you can just make her wait for you to just say no?" Alice asked.

Scourge laughed. "I'm actually going to think about it this time. I promise." He said as he rubbed her head.

"I'm gonna head upstairs and find Blaze." he said as he walked away.

Alice smiled happily as she watched him leave, she thought he was truly something...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Izzi here! Sorry about the short chapter, I've been in a bit of pain, I pinched a nerve in my back yesterday and was a bit paralyzed for the day, I've only just achieved strength to move, but barely. With whatever strength I had, I made this chapter. Enjoy! any thoughts, ideas, and suggestions you have you can P.M. me! :D

* * *

CH 5

The next morning comes and everyone is already running around doing their usual activities, Scourge was in his room laying on his bed thinking about Sally, honestly she was just a one night stand.. But she seems to have gotten attached to him.

'I better go see what the others think about her first, they're happiness is my one priority.'

Scourge got up and went downstairs, he gathered up all the girls and sighed.

"Alright, so here's the deal, there's this girl Alice and I… 'encountered' about a year before all you lot came in our life. Her name is Sally Acorn, she approached me last night and has told me of her desires to join our little relationship. I want to know if any of you met her, and if you have, what do you think about her." he explained.

"I've met her." Ava stated. "I guess she's okay.. She can be a bit snooty at times though.."

"I haven't exactly met her yet, so I don't have an opinion about her.." Lana said.

"I've met her, she's… fine I guess.." Blaze said.

"I met her.. We kind of have history.." Tikal said as she had a look of distaste.

"I've been around her a few times.. Eh she's alright." Amy said.

"I haven't exactly met her either." Rouge stated.

Scourge nodded. "Would you be opposed to having her here?"

The girls all looked at each other silently trying to see if they would agree.

"We don't really mind." they said…. Except for Tikal, she just had a look of slight annoyance.

Scourge noticed. "Hey.. listen, the decision isn't finalized yet, I still got to think about it, and hey. If anything we can work it out between you guys."

Tikal stood silent for a few seconds before nodding.

Scourge smiled and gave her a kiss on the head.

XXXXXXX

It was one thirty when Sally came over, she was sitting in the dining room with Alice and Scourge. Her heart was pounding as she waited for their answer.

"Sally… I've taken some time to think about it, and I've decided.."

Sally bit her lip. "W..What did you decide?"

Scourge chewed his lip, he was doing a double take on his thoughts as he was confirming his feelings.

"As it turns out, I had some feelings that I suppressed since we were supposed to have agreed on a one night stand, I didn't want to say yes last night because I guess I was subconsciously trying to suppress them for that reason and also because you were also Sonic's ex, I didn't want it to seem like I was waiting for him to break up with you to date you. Plus, the way you were confessing me was a little messed up, you were willing to throw away my brother like yesterdays paper, but nonetheless, I do like you."

Sally's face darkened with blush, she looked towards Alice. "D-Do you like me to?"

Alice smiled happily. "I do! I've liked you for a long time, I just didn't know how Scourge felt for you." She said.

Sally smiled widely as she went and hugged the both of them.

Alice smiled as she gave the young squirrel a kiss on the cheek.

Scourge, however felt a little put off. How would Sonic react if he knew he was dating his ex? Would he be angry at all? Or would he not care?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Izzi here with a brand new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one! any thoughts, suggestions, ideas you have you can P.M. me about it :D

* * *

CH 6

Everyone who wasn't acquainted with Sally were introduced to her and what not, Tikal however seemed to be avoiding her, after finding out she joined in she went out saying she wanted to just jog.

Alice was sitting in bed with Sally at the moment, they were both bare from having a bit of fun, Sally was snuggled against Alice's chest as she sighed happily.

"Oddly enough, I used to think I would be in a relationship with only one guy. I never thought I would be lumped into a relationship with five other women." Sally said.

Alice laughed. "Six." She corrected.

Sally looked confused. "I don't think I saw the sixth one." she admitted.

"She'll be home in a bit, she likes to go jogging."

Sally nodded.

The two got up, Sally got dressed, while Alice didn't really care since everyone's seen her nude, and went downstairs.

Alice Saw Lana and Blaze making dinner, she went to the living room and smiled upon seeing Tikal.

"Hey Kali!" She said happily.

Tikal blushed as she heard her use her nickname. "Hey.." She said shyly.

She looked towards her and immediately frowned upon seeing Sally, Sally returned the frown.

"Tikal!? She's one of the women in this relationship?!"

Alice nodded. "Yep. From what we've heard, you two have history." She stated.

Sally looked away. "We do." she said.

Alice quirked a brow. "Do you think we can talk about it?"

Tikal and Sally sighed heavily as they nodded.

The three females sat in Alice's room.

"So what happened between you two?" Alice asked.

Tikal and Sally stood silent. Tikal's face was growing more and more red.

"We… were 'involved' before.." Tikal muttered.

Alice nodded. "When was this?"

Sally huffed. "It was almost two years ago.." she answered.

"We.. we broke up the night you met me." Tikal answered.

"May I ask why?" Alice asked.

"It was only a misunderstanding. Tikal reacted like a madman for no reason."

Tikal growled. " _ **FINDING YOUR SUPPOSED GIRLFRIEND SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER MAN WHEN TELLING ME THEY WERE SUPPOSEDLY SICK IN BED AND COULDN'T MEET UP WITH ME TO HAVE A MOVIE NIGHT IS NOT A MISUNDERSTANDING!**_ " She yelled.

Alice looked surprised. Tikal is usually so calm and reserved that hearing her beautiful soft voice cracking from yelling was a bit frightening.

Sally flinched a bit. "Okay..Maybe it was a bit of my fault.."

Alice quirked a brow at Sally. Soon, they heard a knock at her room door.

"Yo, I heard what was going on." Scourge said as he walked in.

Sally and Tikal looked away from him.

"From what I've heard, Sally cheated and lied to you. What happened after?"

Tikal sighed heavily. "Well.. we met up a few minutes later, after some…. Yelling and name calling, we broke up and I left, I didn't bother looking back, we haven't seen each other since today."

Scourge nodded as he looked to Sally. "So what in the world possessed you to cheat on this poor girl?" He interrogated.

Sally looked away. "I...I don't know.. I was.. Feeling stifled and I guess since she was so innocent and pure I didn't want to hurt her."

Tikal grew more furious. " _ **I WOULD'VE RATHER DUMP ME THAN CHEAT ON ME AND LIE TO ME**_!" She yelled.

Sally bit her lip. "I..I'm sorry.." she muttered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Tikal raged.

"She's right y'know." Scourge spoke. "What you did was really fucked up. It really has changed my perspective on you." he admitted.

Hearing that made her eyes widen as she felt a punch to her heart. "D...Does that mean you're going to dump me?" she whimpered.

"If I keep you around does that mean you're going to cheat on me?" Scourge retorted.

Sally felt her eyes sting with tears. She truly did hold feelings for the verde male.

"...Sally… I just have to know… who were you sleeping with that night?" Tikal asked without looking at her.

The young squirrel sighed. "...Sonic…"

Tikal, Scourge, and Alice stared at her.

"Are you shitting me? You were sleeping with my brother?! How long have you two been doing that?!" Scourge yelled.

"Um… before Tikal and I started dating." She muttered.

Silence. No-one knew what to say at that moment. After a few minutes, Tikal spoke.

"So… you've been with Sonic for about however many years you two've been together.. And decided to date me and just continued to… sleep with him for the **TWO AND A HALF FUCKING YEARS WE'VE BEEN DATING!?** " Tikal roared.

Sally nodded, feeling ashamed at this moment.

"...I think you should go."

Sally felt her heart split as she heard Scourge. "W-Wha...N..No! I love you!" she exclaimed.

Scourge and Alice held onto a weeping Tikal.

"What you did was absolutely atrocious. Especially to someone like Tikal. I don't appreciate that and neither does Alice. Now get the fuck out!" He yelled.

Sally let her tears fall as she ran out.

Meanwhile Alice and Scourge held Tikal. Scourge felt enraged. Tikal was his and if anyone hurt her, they would have to answer to him…

XXXXXXX

A few days pass by. Scourge was looking around trying to find Tikal, only to find her room already empty. It made him sigh. She always went on extensive jogs if she was upset.

Scourge went downstairs and found that Alice wasn't home either.. They must be having a heart-to-heart at the moment..

 **~With Alice & Tikal~**

"A..Are you sure you should do this?"

"I'm positive, that bitch of a squirrel shouldn't have hurt you like that! And to think I thought her to be a princess! More like a peasant to me!" Alice raged.

Tikal was nervously walking with an angry Alice making their way to Sally's home. Alice was dressed in sweats, boots, and a tank top with her quills done in a ponytail. She was about to fight the young squirrel..

Like Scourge, She didn't like anyone hurting the young echidna, she would always show those who did what for.

After a few minutes, they found Sally's small home. Alice walked up and pounded on her door.

However, there was no answer. Only a bunch of squeaking noises.

Alice quirked a brow.

"S..She might be busy, c'mon let's go." Tikal persuaded as she put a hand on Alice's shoulder.

Alice looked at Tikal, she gave her hand a kiss as she put it down.

"I'm not giving up so easily, she needs to pay."

With a swift kick, Alice kicked the door down, and found Sally, and some douchebag sleeping together.

Sally quickly jumped up and covered herself. "U..Um.. H-Hey Alice what brings you here?" She asked embarrassingly.

Alice huffed. "I just love how you immediately went and found another man to fuck after we dumped you for hurting our girl, this'll make this alll the sweeter."

Sally became scared. "W..What are you going to do?"

Alice ran to Sally and threw the first punch..


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys Izzy here with a new chapter! Hope you guys find this story interesting. any thoughts, suggestions, and ideas you have you can P.M. me :)

* * *

CH 7

Sally fell back, her nose bleeding. She felt herself start to cry from the pain of Alice's punch.

"W...Why...Why Alice!?" She screamed through her tears.

"No-one.. And I mean no-one hurts Tikal!" Alice growled.

Sally felt intimidated. Alice seemed scary when pushed to anger. She knew she had no choice but to fight back in defense.

"I-I'm going to warn you Alice… I'm a pretty good fighter." She said as she got in position.

Alice smirked. "We'll see about that."

Soon, the two females began to fight. Alice threw punches at Sally's face and stomach, it made Sally's guard falter.

'She's fast..'

Sally threw a kick at the young female, only to have Alice grab her ankle, Alice pulled forward and headbutted her, making the female squirrel yell out in pain.

"A..Alice.. Please stop haven't you done enough?" Tikal meekly stated.

Alice took a breath as she held Sally down to prevent her from pouncing her. "I think not. What she did was truly disgusting. She hurt you and Sonic. Two people who didn't deserve what she did."

"I-I get it but.. I still would feel bad if we continued to hurt her."

Alice took a short thought. "Fine. I'll spare her this once, but if she tries anything I'm coming back for her." She said as she let Sally go.

As they started to leave, Sally got up, her rage getting the best of her. She pounced on Alice and began to punch.

"YOU BITCH!"

Soon, their fight began again. This time, Tikal didn't say anything.. Sally brought this upon herself..

XXXXXXX

Scourge was pacing around the living room, Tikal and Alice were gone for hours now.. He was getting a little worried.

Soon, he heard the door open and ran and saw Alice and Tikal. Alice however was a mess, She was filled with dirt and her hair was all knotted and poofed out, she seemed to have a bloody lip and a bruised eye, her arms and legs had a few claw marks and small gashes which looked to be sealed up with band-aids.

"What happened!?" Scourge interrogated.

"Alice and Sally fought.." Tikal muttered.

"What?! Why!?" He asked.

"Alice didn't like the fact that Sally hurt me and Sonic and fought in our honor.."

Scourge sighed and picked up Alice. "Ali, you have to be careful. What if she had hurt you!?"

"It's fine.. You and Knuckles taught me how to fight remember?"

"Yeah, but still. You know I care about your safety."

Alice nodded. Soon, Scourge put her on the bed in his room, he looked over and saw that Tikal had followed.

"So what exactly happened?" He asked.

"I..I um Well… me and Alice went over to Sally's house, Alice was fuming telling me that no-one was allowed to hurt me and after knocking on Sally's door, we noticed she didn't answer but there was um.. Squeaking noises coming from inside. So after Alice kicked down the door, we found Sally sleeping with another male and it seemed to make Alice angry since I guess from her point of view, it seemed that she didn't even care about us and immediately went to the next person.. After roughing her up, I convinced her to let her go, but it seemed that Sally wasn't done with Alice and snuck up behind her and attacked her." Tikal explained.

Scourge nodded. "I see… Alright, you stay here with Alice, I'm going out for a bit."

Tikal nodded. As soon as the green male left, She looked at Alice.

"Will you be okay?" she asked.

Alice nodded with a small smile. "I've faced tougher opponents."

Tikal nodded. "You didn't have to do that you know.."

"I did though. I had to fight for both your honor and Sonics. She not only cheated on him, but betrayed you, and cheated on you, I wasn't going to just sit back and let her go, I had to do something." She admitted.

Tikal nodded with a small smile on her face..


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, Izzy here, Sorry for taking so long with uploading, I've been pretty busy lately, but I'm here now :D Any thoughts, ideas, and suggestions you have you can P.M. me :DD

* * *

CH 8

Tikal and Alice had been home alone for a few hours now. Alice was sitting in the living room watching some T.V. with Tikal helping her with her wounds.

Alice sighed as she felt Tikal's soft hands press against her body.

"Thanks for the massage.." She purred.

"No problem, you deserve it."

As Alice soon started to fall asleep, Tikal heard the door open and looked and saw the other girls with Scourge.

"Hey.." Scourge greeted as he seemed to have a faraway look.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Scourge only nodded, he started to walk towards the stairs. "Ima go take a nap." He said as he left.

Tikal looked over at the girls, they looked equally worried.

"He's been like that since we found him leaving Sally's place." Blaze said.

Tikal nodded. "D..did something?"

"We're not sure.. He just came out the house looking sad." Rouge stated.

Tikal nodded looking sad.

Alice, hearing everything slowly got up, making the girls try to stop her.

"Alice please! You shouldn't get up right now." Ava said as she tried to sit her back down.

Alice however, waved her off. "It's fine." She merely said.

"But your wounds!" Amy argued.

"It doesn't matter."

Alice got up and hobbled upstairs. She entered Scourge's room quietly and was shocked to see Scourge's eyes were red and puffy.

"S...Scourge…? Why are you crying?" Alice asked.

Scourge shrugged her off. "I wasn't crying, I dropped gel in my eyes when I was fixing my fur."

Alice frowned as she sat next to her lover. "What happened?" she asked softly."

Scourge looked away. "As lame as it sounds, I guess it hurt knowing Sally threw me away like yesterday's paper after realizing my feelings for her, I went to her place to confront her about it.. But the exact same happened that happened with you happened with me.."

~A few hours ago~

Scourge went over to Sally's house, he didn't bother ringing the doorbell, he just entered the house, his eyes narrowed as he found her sleeping with some guy.

She heard him enter and got up. "S…..Scourge.." her eyes were wide with shock and horror.

"Tikal told me what happened between you and Alice, I came to see if it was true, and it seems that she was right.. Did you actually love me Sally? Because I sure as hell loved you! Even after what happened between you and Tikal, I couldn't let go! You hurt Tikal.. But even then… I thought maybe you two could work it out and we'd be happy.. My anger and protectivness got the best of me and I was ready to take you back.. But here you are, already moved on.."

Sally's eyes watered as she heard his words. "N..No! I haven't moved on! I do love you! Please.. We can be happy together!"

Scourge crossed his arms. "You'd throw out your new beau just for me?"

Sally nodded excitedly.

"Then no."

"W..What?"

"There's some things I've learned during my time with my girls, and that's the fact that we're a fiercely loyal bunch, we don't throw each other away like yesterday's paper, even at one point, Amy had a struggle with her love for me and her old love Sonic, but in the end, she stuck with me. But you… you were ready to throw my brother away like he was nothing! You even cheated on him with Tikal and vise versa! You are one of the most unloyal woman I've ever met! What about that night you and I shared?! Were you dating someone then?"

Sally looked away. "I...I was with T..T..-"

"Don't even fucking finish that sentence!" He snapped. "I hope you rot in hell Sally!" He growled.

He turned away and walked out the house…

XXXXXXX

"..I know, it's pathetic seeing someone as 'cool' as me feel this way over someone."

Alice shook her head. "It isn't pathetic, you have emotions just like we do, you're still cool despite the fact that you're hurting."

Scourge sighed. "I guess… Well we never have to see her again so that's a good thing."

Alice smiled. "Exactly. I know you won't move on immediately, but we'll be here for you, every step of the way."

Scourge smiled a bit. "Thanks Ali."..


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, Izzy here with a brand new chapter! Sorry about the long wait, I've been a bit tied up. Hope you enjoy! By the way _**LEMONS ARE IN THIS STORY, IF YOU'RE UNDER AGE DO NOT**_ **READ!** any suggestions, ideas, and or questions, you can P.M. me :D

* * *

CH 9

A few days had pass by, Scourge had been blowing off steam by going to club Vortex often and drinking. While the girls were concerned, Alice told them that this was a thing he did to cope and he usually recovers quickly so there was no need for alarm.

Right now, Amy was with Lana at club Vortex just partying, they were downing drinks left and right, slowly getting more, and more drunk, their cheeks glowing more and more red the more they drank showing they were getting drunk. Soon they started to make their way to the bartender when they saw both Sonic, and Scourge pounding back drinks looking down in the dumps.

The two looked at each other with quirked eyebrows and immediately clung onto the green male.

"H-Hey there *hiccup* come here often?" Lana asked as she giggled and hiccuped.

Amy laughed as she flicked Lana's forehead. "You *Hiccup* Doof, you know him."

Scourge slightly smiled. "Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"We-we were just out here *small burp* partying and stuff." Lana stated.

"That's great, you guys continue that, I'm sitting here with my brother right now."

Amy pouted. "A-aw *Hiccup* Don't be l-like that.. We were in the mood to get laid right now." she said with a small seductive smile.

Scourge bit his lip as he felt tempted. "I'll meet with you girls later to take care of you guys, I want to hang with Sonic right now."

Lana also pouted. "Wh-what if he *Hiccup* Jo-Joined" she stammered.

Scourge and Sonic suddenly spat out their drink.

"E-Excuse me?" Sonic asked.

Lana hiccuped as she giggled. "I-I said what if you joined us." She said.

Sonic and Scourge looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"I-I'm not too sure.." Sonic muttered.

Lana smiled a bit as she downed another drink. "Come onn! I-It'll be fun!" She giggled.

The blue hero eyed his brother warily. "Is she usually like this when she's drunk?"

Scourge shook his head with a quirked brow. "She's more hyper sure.. But she's never wanted another male in bed with us before.."

Scourge looked over to Lana. "You sure you want another guy with us?" He asked her concerned.

Lana nodded happily as she hiccuped and leaned against Amy, who seemed to be dancing to the music.

"A-Ames, don't you want him to j-join us?" She asked as she swayed a bit.

Amy looked over to the two males with a small hiccup. "I-I don't mind I guess." She said with a giggle.

Scourge and Sonic couldn't speak, both of these women were wanting a foursome at this moment..

Sonic and Scourge stared at each other, were they willing to comply with their wishes?

Scourge downed his drink. "Y'know what, fuck it. Let's do it." Scourge said as he grabbed his leather jacket that was hung on his chair.

Sonic looked surprised. "You sure? They're your girls.."

Scourge shrugged. "Eh it's fine, they want it and who am I to deny them?" He said as he started to walk out of the club.

Sonic took a deep breath and followed Scourge and the girls.

XXXXXXX

Scourge had booked a room at a motel for the four of them.

 ** _LEMON HERE KIDS UNDERAGE LEAVE NOW!_ :]**

He lead the women in the room and grabbed onto Lana and fiercely made out with her as Sonic did the same with Amy.

The two laid the girls on the bed and began to tease them, Amy and Lana panted heavily as they moaned, the two began making out as Scourge and Sonic continued their teases.

Scourge ripped off Lana's clothes, as well as his own and thrust himself inside her without hesitation as his brother did the same with Amy. The two males began thrusting relentlessly, making the females scream and moan in pleasure.

As the two girls reached their climax, the two males swapped girls and began to pound them.

Scourge grabbed Amy and pinned her against the wall and began to thrust into her rapidly as Sonic picked Lana up and began to rapidly thrust into her as Lana used her legs to wrap herself around Sonic to keep her from falling.

As the two females screamed and moaned, the two males began getting closer and closer to climaxing. The girls, sensing that they were, got on their knees and began to suck them off.

Sonic bit his lip as he felt Lana deepthroating his raging hard on, she twirled her tongue around his member and used her had to stroke his member as she continued to suck.

Amy was using her large breasts to massage Scourge's member as she licked the tip and sucking on it, making him bite his lip and groan. Soon, the two males let out a growl/groan as they reached climax, and let it spill all over the two females.

Lana and Amy were blushing as the two of them cleaned themselves up.

"That was fun.." Lana commented with a small smirk.

Scourge shook his head as he went and fell asleep..


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys Izzy here with a new chapter! Sorry about the long wait I've been polishing my first story and have been busy with nonsense at my place. Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

CH 10

It was 3 in the morning when Scourge and the girls woke up. They got dressed and left the motel and went home.

As they entered the house they saw Alice with crossed arms, looking unhappy.

"Where were you?" Alice asked, her eyes narrowed as she detected a scent.

"And why do you guys smell like Sonic?" She asked.

Amy and Lana looked around awkwardly as Scourge rubbed the back of his head.

"Listen.. We were drunk and Amy and Lana wanted to get laid, but I was trying to hang out with Sonic and these two went and said they wanted a um… a foursome and after a little bit, they somehow convinced us and we ended up in a motel and.. Well… got to work.." Scourge explained.

Alice sighed as she shook her head. "Alright. Just next time try to come home earlier, the others were worried about you."

Scourge smiled cheekily. "Sure, sure."

XXXXXXX

The next day arrives, Scourge, Amy and Lana were still sleeping while everyone else was either making breakfast, jogging, watching T.V., or reading the latest news.

"Should we wake Scourge and the girls?" Ava asked.

Blaze look towards the staircase. "We should give them another hour, they were out pretty late doing god knows what."

Ava nodded. "Well breakfast is ready. We made some blueberry flapjacks with a side of bacon and sausage."

Blaze licked her lips as she felt her stomach growl.

The girls ate breakfast while Alice went upstairs to check on Scourge.

She slowly opened the door to their room and smiled slightly as she saw his peaceful sleeping face.

She came over to him and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.n

As she started to make her way out, she heard a voice.

"Get back here."

She turned back and saw Scourge awake.

"Not even a good morning?" She teased.

Scourge smirked. "I'll give you a good morning if you get back here." he said with a low growl.

Alice blushed as she made her way to him.

 ** _~LeMoNs HeRe Go AwAy UnDeR aGeD kIdS!1!~_**

Scourge took a hold of Alice's waist and gave her a deep kiss. Alice purred as she climbed on top of him.

Scourge took the young females top off and began to play with her round breasts.

Scourge growled as he bit her lip. "I fucking love your tits." He murmured.

Alice blushed as she shyly looked away, amusing the green male.

Scourge pinned the young female down and removed her shorts and panties, leaving her bare.

Alice gave a seductive smile and grabbed her legs and pulled them towards her, making her sacred region more visible.

Scourge felt himself harden as he gave her a hungry gaze. He quickly removed his clothes and immediately thrusted inside his lover.

Alice moaned and whimpered as Scourge thrusted rapidly and roughly, making him go deeper. The green male grabbed Alice and pinned her against the wall and began to relentlessly pound her making her scream in pleasure.

XXXXXXX

Downstairs, the rest of the girls were watching T.V. Each of them were watching peacefully, that is until they started to hear loud banging.

"The hell is going on up there?" Lana asked angrily.

Her question was answered with a few loud thumps and a few loud moans.

The girls were silent for a second, before Blaze got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." She simply said.

 _ **~LeMoN aHeAd~**_

Blaze made her way up to Scourge and Alice's room and took her clothes off as she snuck up behind Alice. She slid down and began to lick and suck on her sacred region, as well as Scourge's manhood. Both Alice and Scourge slightly jumped at the sudden extra pleasure.

Scourge smirked as he saw the young feline and shoved two fingers in her wet region, making her purr and moan loudly.

As Scourge continued to thrust into Alice and tease Blaze, the two girls moaned loudly in ecstasy as they reached their climax. Scourge gave one last thrust as he came, he gripped onto Alice's thigh tightly, causing a permanent mark to develop.

The three lovers panted heavily as they were coming down from their high.

Alice and Blaze snuggled against the verde male happily.

"You certainly gave me a good morning." Alice purred.

Scourge smiled as he rubbed her head.

"We should probably go downstairs, the others were complaining about the loud thumping noises." Blaze said.

Scourge chuckled as he got up. "Alright, alright."

The three of them got up and got dressed and went downstairs.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." Ava teased.

Scourge smirked triumphantly. "We did." he replied.

The young bat shook her head as she smiled, as she was about to speak, she heard a knock at the door.

She got up and opened the door and saw Sonic, though he seemed to look a little hungover and his fur was more poofed out.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Is Scourge home? I just want to talk to him." He asked.

The green male walked up to the door. "What's up?"

"We need to talk about last night."

Scourge nodded. "How about we take a walk?"

Sonic nodded. The two of them walked out of the house and walked down the sidewalk.

"Last night… While it was.. Cool? I gotta come clean, just.. Don't hate me.." Sonic started. He took a deep breath as he relaxed his nerves a bit.

"I think I might be in love with Lana."...


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys Izzi here! Sorry for the long pause on this story, I had to get my computer fixed, it was going slow and it was dying way too fast. I'm here now! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Any questions, ideas, or suggestions you can P.M. me! :)

* * *

CH 11

Scourge stared at Sonic for a few minutes.

"What?" He asked.

"I..I feel like I love Lana.. and it's not just because of that night.. She's always come to most of the parties I've gone to and we hung out and would always get drunk together.. We became friends.. And after that night it sort of made it more noticable." The blue hero explained.

Scourge sighed heavily as he crossed his arms. "I hope you realize that she isn't going to feel the same way, not to put you down and to boost my ego."

Sonic chewed his lip. "Mmm… Sorry, it just came out of nowhere, y'know? I'm not saying this just to piss you off."

Scourge nodded. "Yeahh I get it. Shit happens, you know? You can't really control what happens." He said as he suddenly grew a far away look to his eyes.

Sonic looked away as he stood quiet. "I won't pursue her.. Just to let you know. She's yours."

Scourge gave a small smile. "Thanks. I appreciate it and yet, kinda feel bad. You'll find that special someone some day."

Sonic quirked a brow. "That's an… oddly fluffy thing to say?"

Scourge had an angry vein mark at the side of his head. "I'm only saying that so that you can stop looking like a sissy." He said defensively.

Sonic emitted a chuckle before nodding. "Sure, Sure."

After a few more minutes of hanging out, the two separated.

Sonic entered his home and flopped on his couch and thought about what Scourge said. He knew it would be wrong to try and flirt with Lana.

'Maybe I just haven't gotten laid in a while..' he tried to reason with himself.

He sighed heavily as he kept thinking. It seemed that a lot of relationships he's had with girls failed. Was he undateable? Was he unattractive in both looks and personality?

The more he thought, the more he kept feeling bummed. Since he didn't have to worry about Eggman anymore, he was wanting to settle down with someone, however, there seemed to be no woman who was faithful enough..

He grabbed a jacket and went to a nearby bar. He pounded drinks back to back, drowning his problems away.

His ear twitched as he heard a seat next to him move, he took a glance over and saw a young female hedgehog, she seemed to look a little intimidating. She was black with dark violet stripes around her body with piercing ruby red eyes, she had a half-shaved hairstyle, her hair was curly and up to the nape of her neck, she had flame skull tattoos around her arms, and a broken heart tattoo on her shoulder. She had snake bite piercing as well as nose piercing.

She seemed to have medium sized breasts and a round rear. The young female seemed to be angry as she was pounding back whiskey.

He didn't realize how long he was looking until she glared at him.

"The fuck do you want?" She growled.

He quickly looked away. "N..Nothing." he muttered.

He felt his face go red as he detected a cute western accent from the female.

There was heavy atmosphere between the two as they drank.

"..What are you doin 'ere?"

He looked over to her before pounding back a drink. "The usual.." he muttered.

The girl nodded. "Same 'ere. The name's Minerva." She took a short thought. "What's a big shot like yourself doin poundin back drinks in hopes of killin yourself?" she asked the blue hero.

Sonic chewed his lip. "I've been stifled. Ever since Eggman retired his evil ways, I've just been trying to settle down. So far I haven't been lucky, every female I've been with has either broke up with me, cheated on me, or has left me for someone else."

Minerva furrowed her brows as she had a faraway look to her face. "I see.. I've had the same problem, a lot of men in my life has done the same thing. I've had a rough life and when I open up, It doesn't go well."

The blue male looked at the young woman with sad eyes.

"Save your sympathies." She suddenly said. "I don't need 'em. I take what comes to me in stride." She said with small confidence.

Sonic quirked a brow. She seemed to be mysterious person..

"I'll be right back.." Minerva got up and went to the bathroom.

"I've never seen Minerva talk to anyone before.."

Sonic looked to the bartender. "Does she not usually speak?" he asked.

"Not really, She comes here a lot to pound back whiskey or scotch, even when completely drunk, she'll barely speak, she'll just speak to me about her hometown. She must like you." The bartender explained.

Sonic nodded with a small blush. Soon, Minerva came back and grabbed the leather jacket on her seat. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote down something and gave it to the young male.

"You were a good drinkin pal today." She simply said as she went off.

Sonic looked at the paper, his eyes sparkled a bit as he saw it was her number. It made him smile slightly. Maybe there's hope after all..


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys Izzy here Hope you enjoy this chapter, btw there are LEMONS PRESENT young children should leave!

* * *

CH 12

A few weeks go by and Sonic had been hanging out with Minerva for a while. The blue male enjoyed her company, though she could be intimidating most of the time.

Right now, he was with the young female at a nearby park. They were mostly taking in the sights of the small children running around and soaking up the sun's rays.

"So… Do you live around here?" Sonic asked.

"Nah.. I'm just passin' by. I'm hangin' around some relatives for a while, after I'm done here, I'll be leavin' and just… drift until I find what I'm lookin' for." Minerva explained.

Sonic slightly frowned in a bit of sadness. Even though they had just met, he thought he had a connection with her.

"I see, I hope you find what you're looking for." He said hiding his slight hurt.

Minerva smiled. "Thanks."

As the two hung around, they got up and began to take a walk around, they were mostly talking about nonsense and laughing about.

As they messed about, they happened to have bumped into Scourge and his girls.

"Hey bro! How goes it?" He asked.

Sonic smiled. "Great, I met someone, this is Minerva." He said as he introduced the young female.

Scourge eyed the female, he thought she was pretty, but it was obvious Sonic liked her, so he held onto his flirtatious tendencies.

"How goes it, I'm Scourge, Sonic's twin brother. These are my girls." He said as he began to introduce the women.

Minerva nodded. "These girls.. Are they not jealous of each other?" She asked curiously.

Blaze shook her head. "No, he gives us all equal attention and we get along just fine." She stated.

Minerva nodded. "Interestin'.." She simply said.

"Anyway, we should get going, we're on a little date right now." Scourge said as he began to walk away with the girls.

Minerva's eyebrows furrowed. "I mean you no disrespect Sonic, but I don't really trust that relationship your brother has goin' on." She said.

"I don't mind, I didn't trust it at first either, but after a while, I see that he truly loves each and every one of those girls all equally." He explained.

Minerva nodded a bit. She didn't really trust it but if Sonic thought so, then alright..

As the two walked, Sonic looked over to Minerva, she seemed to have a hard thinking face as she took in the sights. He felt his heart clench at her face, she absolutely cute in his opinion..

He grabbed her hands suddenly. "I-I'm sorry if this is too fast Minerva but I can't take it.. I..I like you and I would like to go out with you!" He blurted out.

Minerva felt her face turn pink slightly, but she looked away. "Sonic.. You're a great person, but I can't accept.. Not now. You deserve someone who isn't carryin' emotional baggage, you deserve someone who is stable. Maybe in due time I can provide that." She explained honestly.

Sonic nodded, feeling a bit hurt, but he understood a bit.

"Alright.." He muttered.

Minerva gave a small punch to the arm. "Hey. don't beat yourself up, It isn't you, It's me. There are some things I have to do before I can accept.." She admitted.

Sonic nodded with a small smile. "Well… I'll be here when that time comes." He said with a small blush on his face.

Minerva's eyes softened slightly for a second. "You truly are somethin' blue." She admitted.

The blue male rubbed the back of his head blushing. "T-Thanks.."

The two went to a nearby bar and had a few drinks.

"So how long do you think you'll be here for?"

The young female took a short thought. "Probably a month or less. I've been here for a little too long." She stated.

Sonic nodded as he drank. "Where will you go?"

Minerva took a drink. "West, maybe. Honestly, I'll just be driftin' for a while."

The blue blur nodded. "Best of luck to you."

Minerva smiled. "Thanks."

The two continued drinking for a while, soon enough the two were drunk.

Minerva seemed to be clinging onto the blue male. "I-I think you're sooo prettyy!" She said with a small hiccup.

Sonic smiled. "I t-think you're pretty tooo."

Minerva purred as she rubbed her cheek against his. "How's about we head back to your place?" She whispered.

Sonic spat out his drink. "A..Are you sure?"

Minerva nodded with a sultry smile.

XXXXXXX

 ** _~LEMON PRESENT CHILDREN UNDER 18 HAVE TO LEAVE~_**

Sonic and Minerva were at his place, they were heavily making out as they were taking off their clothes.

As the two were completely undressed, Sonic groped her breasts, making Minerva moan softly.

Sonic ran his tongue around her hardened nipples, it caused her to start twitching as she whimpered. Minerva pinned Sonic down and began to suck on his manhood. Sonic groaned as he ran his fingers through her hair.

The young female deepthroated his manhood as she twirled her tongue around the shaft. She got up and positioned herself, Soon, Sonic slid himself inside her, making her moan slightly.

Sonic grabbed Minerva and pinned her against the wall and began to rapidly thrust into her, she moaned and whimpered loudly as she felt pleasure throughout her whole body.

Minerva bit down on Sonic's neck roughly, it made the young male groan as he returned the gesture, though he ended up leaving a permanent mark on her.

Sonic wrapped his arms around the female and began to pound her relentlessly, it made her scream loudly in pleasure, soon enough, the two suddenly climaxed. Minerva shook as she was coming down from her high.

Soon, the two fell asleep on the couch.

When the next day arrived, Sonic woke up and Minerva was gone..


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, Izzi here, sorry about the long wait. I've been trying to go deep into Minerva's character and why she's cold and angry, bring some tissues! cause this is a sad chapter! Any suggestions, ideas, or questions you can PM me!

* * *

CH 13

Sonic sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his poofy quills. Did she regret last night and left in shame? As the cobalt hero freshened up, he heard his phone buzz.

He looked and saw a message from Minerva;

"Sorry for leaving you last night, I had 

Never been this intimate with someone. I hope you can understand that."

Sonic stared at his phone blankly. He was Minerva's first.. He ran his hand through his quills. He felt a little bad, had he known he was her first, he probably would've waited for a more better opportunity to be with her rather than just plain drunk sex.

He sent her a quick text before putting on his shoes, he was about to go on his regular morning jog. With a quick stretch, he ran out his door.

XXXXXXX

Minerva was in an alleyway, cigarette in hand, surrounding her was a mess of broken bottles, this was something she did often. She'd find any glass bottle and throw them to the ground to release any anger she had brewing.

She sighed as she burned out her cigarette. She stared at her phone with hard eyes. She felt a bunch of memories flood back the more she stared.

 _ **'Forever right?'**_

 _ **'Forever.. I'll take good care of you and make you the happiest woman alive haha!'**_

She grit her teeth as she gripped her phone tightly.

'You piece of shit.. I shouldn't have let my guard down..'

Minerva pocketed her phone and walked out of her spot, she walked down the street as she had her head hung low.

 _ **'You're workin late again? But it's our fifth anniversary!'**_

 _ **'I know I know, I'm sorry babe I promise to make it up to you tomorrow!'...**_

 _ **Minerva felt her teeth clench tightly.**_

 _ **'Hello? This is Minerva I'm lookin for … I was wonderin if he was still there?'...**_

 _ **'W-what? He.. He never had a late shift..? Thank you. Goodbye.'...**_

 _ **'WHO IS SHE?!'**_

 _ **'B-Babe! It's not what it looks like!'**_

 _ **'I SAW YOU MAKIN OUT WITH HER! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU PROMISED ME FOREVER! WAS EVERYTHIN YOU SAID A LIE!?'**_

 _ **'...'**_

 _ **'I HATE YOU!'**_

Minerva didn't realize hot tears were making their way down her cheeks. She put a hand to her chest as she felt pain in her heart.

'You lied to me.. Yet I can't let go of you..'

She let out a heavy sigh. She had promised herself to never involve herself with anyone again but.. When she met Sonic and heard his story, she felt a strange connection towards him. There was something about the blue blur that made her feel.. Relaxed.

As she walked down the road, she noticed Sonic by a chilli dog stand. She slowly approached him.

"Hey.." She greeted.

Sonic jumped for a second and looked back. "Oh hey Minerva. What's up?"

"Not much, just.. Walkin about. You?"

"I'm on my morning jog."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Listen, Minerva.. About last night-"

"It's fine, as weird as it sounds.. I'm kinda glad I was with someone I truly felt connected with." She admitted.

Sonic felt his face go red as he was struck silent. Minerva began walking away.

"I'll see ya around blue."

Sonic watched her leave with a small smile.

XXXXXXX

Minerva flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She felt her heart pound with delight at the thought of the blue blur. It made her frown.

'I can't fall for him.. He could be using me..'

She laid on her side. With a faraway look in her eyes.

 _ **'Minerva..'**_

 _ **'What are you doin here!?'**_

 _ **'I just want to apologize! I feel terrible about what happened! I wake up everyday feeling nothing but regret! Please give me another chance!'**_

 _ **'...This is your last chance..'**_

 _ **'T..thank you! I promise I'll make it all up to you!'**_

Minerva lowered her eyes in sadness.

'I thought you changed.. I was wrong..'

 _ **'Do you actually love me..?'**_

 _ **'Of course i do Minerva! I love everything about you.. You are the light of my life.'**_

'You lied to me over and over again..'

Minerva gripped her blankets tightly.

 _ **'...You lied to me..'**_

 _ **'M-Minerva! She's just a friend honest!'**_

 _ **'YOU WERE JUST GROPIN HER! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU PROMISED TO BE FAITHFUL TO ME! WHY!? WHY WHY WHY WHY?!'**_

 _ **'Minerva.. -'**_

 _ **'GET OUT! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK! I HATE YOU!'**_

Minerva shoved her face into her pillow and cried out. Her

Heart clenched tightly in agony.

'I hate you..yet I love you..'...


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys Izzy here! Sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot happen and I've just been trying to recharge before hopping back. Well here I am now. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I decided to give in to an Idea I've had for Sonic for a while. Any ideas, and suggestions you can PM me :)

* * *

CH 14

A few days had passed by, Sonic hadn't heard a word from Minerva in a while, she wouldn't answer his texts or his calls.. It made him worry. Did he do something wrong? He got up, quickly got dressed and went out to find her.

The first place he went to was the bar he met her at.

As he entered he looked around, he didn't see her anywhere.. He approached the bartender, who seemed a little busy.

"Hey, you mentioned that you knew Minerva once, do you happen to see her pass by here?" Sonic asked.

The male looked over. "Ah it's you again. Haven't you heard? Minerva left town."

Sonic's heart sank at what the bartender told him. She left already? His head hung low.

"I see, thanks.."

XXXXXXX

"You have 5 new messages; new message: Hey! I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for a few drinks, I could use the company."

The sound of a button could be heard as another message played.

"New message: Hey. Um.. just wanted to say hi. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, maybe I could try and make it up to you somehow?"... "Message marked for deletion. New message: uh.. Hey again, I don't mean to be a bother. I just wanted to see if I can make up for whatever I did. Did I overstep my boundaries? I don't like the thought of hurting anyone.. Especially you."

… "Message marked for deletion, New message: I..I'm sorry. Whatever it was that I did, I'm sorry. I just.. I just want to try and make things right, please. The guilt is killing me!"

… "Message marked for deletion, New message: I heard you left.. I um.. I wish you the best of luck on your journey, and I hope you find what you're looking for.."

… "Message saved. There are no messages."

The sound of a phone being shut could be heard as a sigh was let out.

"You're a good one blue.. You deserve someone better than me.."

The sound of a motorcycle could be heard as it drove off.. Minerva's journey was now beginning..

XXXXXXX

Sonic sighed as he came up to a door. He usually didn't come by unannounced, but he felt like he needed the company.

With a firm knock, he waited for a few seconds until the door opened.

"Oh, Hey Sonic what brings you here?"

Sonic looked up and saw Tikal. "Hey, um.. Is Scourge around?"

Tikal nodded. "You'll have to wait a while though, he just went upstairs with Ava and Amy.." She said as she led him to the living room.

Sonic faintly blushed, knowing what he was doing. "A-Alright.. Sure, no problem."

The blue blur sat on the couch, next to him, was Lana and Alice.

"Sup!" Lana greeted.

Sonic smiled slightly. "Hey."

"You alright?" Alice asked.

Sonic looked to his toes. "I don't know.."

"What's wrong?"

As the young hero was beginning to explain, there was loud squeaking noises. The three of them went silent for a second.

"Maybe we should move to the kitchen? Ava and Amy could be real screamers." Lana said as she got up.

The three moved to the kitchen, and as Sonic sat down, he sighed.

"Well, here's the thing.."

Sonic got down to what transpired between Minerva and him, by the end, Sonic had only felt worse, rather than better.

Alice and Lana put their hands on his shoulders. "Hey listen, don't beat yourself up about it, I'm sure you can find someone else." Lana tried to comfort.

Sonic shook his head. "I don't think I will.. She was unlike any other.."

Lana suddenly stood up. "Bullshit! I know there's a hot chick out there that fits with you besides her! And I'm going to prove it!" She snapped.

The young female ran upstairs for a few minutes and came back in her party outfit, which was a dark red tube top with booty shorts and red heels.

"Sonic, you and I are heading to the club to prove my statement!" She said as she pulled Sonic out the house.

XXXXXXX

Lana and Sonic had just arrived at a nearby club, while Lana was trying to get Sonic in the party groove, the blue hero just wasn't feeling it. Much to her dismay.

"Would a few drinks help out?" Lana asked as she was already pounding back shots.

Sonic gave a half smile. "Maybe."

As the two took a few shots of whisky, The two started to go dance on the dance floor. As the young male was busting some grooves, he tripped over his foot, and fell on top of someone.

"S-Sorry!" He began saying as he was holding his head from the impact.

"Whatever, Can you just get off of me?"

Sonic looked up sharply, he knew that brooding voice anywhere..He looked back down and found that it indeed was that person who he thought it was. Shadow the hedgehog.

As the two males got up, Sonic looked confused. "What are you even doing here? You're not the type to party?"

Shadow huffed. "I'm not, but I was dragged here by Rouge. She's trying to play matchmaker again." He explained, exasperated.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, My brother's girlfriend is doing the same thing."

Shadow quirked a brow. "Alice is playing matchmaker?"

"No, it's Lana who's playing matchmaker, Alice didn't want to."

Shadow nodded. "I'm going to get a drink." He said as he began walking away.

Sonic chewed his lip and followed.

=With Lana=

Lana was keeping a close eye on Sonic from a distance, she noticed him walking away with Shadow. She moved a bit closer and watched him pound back drinks. It made her smirk.

'I may have found the reason why he doesn't get along with girls so well..' She thought confidently.

She kept an eye on the blue hero for a few minutes, she noticed he seemed to be slowly moving closer and closer to Shadow, as the other male reciprocated.

'I'm happy for ya blue. Hopefully this time it works out for ya.'

=With Sonic=

Sonic and Shadow became absolutely plastered and were just having a few bants about their lives.

"Hey, wanna get out of here?" The black and red male asked.

Sonic had a small smile. "Sure."

XXXXXXX

It was around three in the morning when Sonic woke up, his head was pounding, and he could barely recall anything that happened.

He sat up slowly and looked around, the room was unrecognizable. It was messy and unorganized, as he was going to get up, he found his lower half was absolutely sore.

He looked to his left and found Shadow fast asleep and lacking clothes, making his face become blank.

'Did.. did Shadow and I just….'

He lifted the blanket and found himself undressed as well confirming his suspicions. His face went dark red as he processed what they had just done..

'Do I even like him like that? Or was this an experiment..'

While Sonic continued thinking, he suddenly found arms wrap around him.

"What are you doing awake at almost four in the morning?"

Sonic's ears folded back. "Couldn't sleep."

"Headache? I don't blame you. We got absolutely shit faced."

Sonic blushed as he felt Shadow lean his head against his shoulders, what was with his behaviour? It was like they were a couple…

"I'll pass you some advil."

Sonic nodded. As Shadow left, he heard his phone starting to buzz. He took it and saw he had a lot of twitter notifications.

'I'm tagged in a photo?'

He opened up twitter and his jaw dropped at what he saw. It was a photo of him and Shadow kissing with the caption: "They say you find love in the most strangest places, who would've thought that would've been in a nightclub.."

He looked to see who posted it, and he found it was himself that posted it.

The comments on that post were filled with love and support from fans, family, and friends.

Sonic put his hands on his head. Shadow seemed to be cool with the fact that they 'got together'. Should he be as well?

He jumped as he saw Shadow enter the room suddenly, he handed him a glass of water with advil.

"Here." He merely said.

Sonic nodded thanks to him and took the advil, he placed the glass on the night stand and laid back down. Shadow followed suit, and suddenly pulled Sonic to his chest. The blue blur found himself blushing heavily, with a fast beating heart. He smiled slightly. Maybe this might work out after all..


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, izzy here! hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I apologize for the break, I had to finish settling in my new home and had to set up my work space. Anyway! on with the chapter! Any Ideas, Questions, or Suggestions, you can P.M. me!

* * *

CH 15

=About a month Later=

Alice and Scourge were currently having some early morning fun, while the rest were downstairs either, having breakfast, or watching T.V.

Ava and Rouge were eating breakfast while having a small conversation.

As the two were conversing, they jumped as they heard a knock on the door.

Rouge went and opened the door and smirked as she saw Shadow.

"Hey lover boy, how goes it?" She teased.

Shadow rolled his eyes, Rouge had been constantly teasing the dark male ever since the two came out to them. Eventually their relationship got around the area and now in public he couldn't get away, he could barely get to Scourge's home without someone coming over and gushing about their relationship.

"Shut it you.." He grumbled.

Rouge led him to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So what exactly happened? How did you two become a thing?" Amy asked, after all, they never did disclose how it happened..

"We got shitfaced and went back to my place." The dark male merely stated.

"That's it? No special declaration of love or anything?" Rouge asked.

Shadow shook his head. "Whiskey and sex. That's how it happened."

"Interesting.. Where's Sonic now?" Tikal asked.

"His place. He wanted to get his morning jog in before he came here."

After some time talking, Scourge and Alice came down and smiled at the young male. "Hey there Shadow." Alice greeted.

Shadow nodded at her. Scourge came over and gave the black and red male a nudgie. "Hey there lover boy!" He greeted with a laugh.

Shadow smirked and sludged the green males shoulder. "Hey there man-whore."

"Ha, ha very funny. Annyway, I'm actually quite surprised, he seemed to be hitting it off with that Minerva chick.." He said, mostly to himself.

Shadow looked at him. "Who's Minerva?"

"Oh it was this chick that Sonic seemed to be hanging around, I saw her a few times, and boy that girl can drink. I'd always catch her in bars drinking away.. Anyway, the two of them seemed to be practically inseparable.. It was crazy." He explained.

Shadow nodded. Oddly, he felt an unsettling feeling in his gut. He didn't know what it was.. But after hearing about this Minerva, he immediately disliked her.

After a few minutes, a knock was heard. Scourge opened the door and saw Sonic.

"Hey there bro!" He greeted as he ruffled his fur.

Sonic laughed and shoved Scourge. "Hey there!"

"We were just talking about you." Scourge said as he led the blue blur to the living room.

"Me? What were you guys talking about?"

Amy smiled. "Just a little gossip."

Sonic looked confused but nodded as he sat next to Shadow.

It was silent for a few seconds before Shadow spoke up. "So… Who's this Minerva I've been hearing about?" He asked Sonic without looking at him.

Sonic stood silent, he looked at the black and red male, he seemed to look unsettled.. But at the same time.. Sonic thought it was oddly cute..

"Shadow…" Sonic started, the dark male looked at him as he spoke again. "I didn't take you to be the jealous type!" He exclaimed with a hearty laugh.

Shadow growled and punched Sonic in the arm. "I'm not jealous." He stated.

Sonic laughed. "Alright, Alright.. Anyway. Minerva… Well, Minerva was this girl.." For almost ten minutes, he explained who Minerva was, and their relationship during the time they were together, trying to leave out their sexual affair, in fear that Shadow would go into a jealous fit.

"...But then, one morning she just up and left.. She didn't even tell me. I found out by going to her favorite bar and asking the bartender.."

Shadow nodded. "I see."

There was a moment of silence until Sonic's phone began buzzing. He looked and saw an unknown number, curious, he answered.

"Hello?"

" _ **Hey there blue.**_ "

Sonic suddenly launched up. "Minerva?!"

Everyone looked at the blue blur with a 'What the fuck?' face.

Sonic sweat dropped and sat back down, he looked at Shadow, and he had a 'Put it on fucking speaker' look in his eyes and immediately obliged.

" ** _Yeah.. It's me. I felt bad I didn't answer any of your calls, so I wanted to make sure you were alright_**."

"Oh.. Well, I'm alright I guess.." He answered looking a little down.

 _ **"Still out drinkin' your life away**_?"

Sonic chewed his lip. "Yeah.. I got completely shitfaced a few nights ago.."

" ** _Heh.. You should probably work on that.. Becomin' an alcoholic isn't a fun road to go down.. I've actually stopped drinkin'._** "

The blue blur was a bit surprised. "You did? When did this happen?"

" _ **A few weeks ago. I became devoted on endin' my days of drinkin' and slowly, but surely, I stopped**_."

"I see.. I'm glad.. How's.. How's your journey coming along?" Sonic asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Minerva was silent for a few seconds. " _ **It's goin' alright.. I'll admit, I do miss your presence.. I might come by and see you again at some point.**_ "

Shadow was seemingly glaring at the phone evilly as she spoke.

Sonic blinked blankly. "You would?"

" _ **Yeah.. I don't like how I left things.. I left you alone after we had drunk sex thinkin' it was the right thing to do**_."

Sonic froze. He looked at Shadow, his eyes were filled with venom. It wasn't pleasant seeing him as jealous as he is now.

"U-um.. *cough* yeah.. I honestly thought I had done something wrong.."

" _ **No worries blue, Anyway I got to go, still have some soul searching to do. I'll talk to you later.**_ " soon, she hung up.

Sonic looked at Shadow nervously. "Shadow..? You okay..?" He asked.

Shadow looked at the blue male with a hard stare. "I don't know. I don't know why I feel this unease, but I do. I'll get over it eventually."

Scourge snickered. "Someone's jealous.." He murmured.

Shadow gave Scourge a dirty look and looked back to the blue male.

"Sonic.. From what you told me you guys were pretty close, and obviously from what she has said, you guys were something. That phone call that you just had.. You sounded… Extraordinarily happy. I need to know." He took a deep breath. "Will you go back with her..if she comes back for good?"

Sonic froze.. Shadow and him were actually happy with their relationship.. With Minerva in the picture, what would he do then?

Sonic smiled to himself and looked at the brooding male. "No. I won't. I'm happy with where I am now and I don't plan on changing it anytime soon."

Shadow looked up at him and cracked a small smile. Their relationship had been sealed. They were aiming to go all the way together..


	16. UPDATE

Hey guys, izzi here. I'd like to apologize about the long hold I've had on the story so far. I've just been taking a break as I'm trying to get a job and/or go back to college, Although I do have news, I've begun my recreation on my very first story I posted. So you should be seeing it posted in due time. I've done a lot of polishing and cleaning so hopefully it'll finally make sense and actually work out in the end as I really don't want it to go to waste since this was my magnum opus. I promise to update soon. While I'm recreating my story, you can all pass me suggestions, questions, Ideas or whatever you want towards my way. just keep in mind _**I DON'T ROLEPLAY!**_ _Many_ of you have been trying to do some rp nonsense with me and honestly I'm tired of it. I used to do that nonsense but I've longed abandoned it. Please keep rping out of the picture when addressing me. Anyway that was all. Have a wonderful day and enjoy yourselves :)


End file.
